Silvenya
| alias = | epithet = Crimson Queen Unexpected Conversation: Wung Juno mentions Silvenya's epithet., Lady of Pandemonium | bounty = At least 300,000,000 | status = | birth = | relatives = | dfname = Iki Iki no Mi | dfename = Blow-Blow Fruit | dfmeaning = Blow/Breath | dftype = Paramecia }} Silvenya is a powerful veteran pirate Captain that commands one of the largest pirate fleets that sail the New World, the Hellspawn Pirates. She began her pirate career at the young age of thirteen, when she joined and sailed with the , quickly earning a large bounty at her young age. After leaving the Happo Navy, and before forming the Hellspawn crew, she was part of a now disbanded pirate crew, the Hunting Pirates. On the New World, she is one of those individuals regarded as legendary, given her monstrous combat prowess who is matched by few. In the past, she clashed several times with one of the current Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, before her being recognized as such. She’s also the owner of the Celeste Mead and Ale company, and of the Infernale Wine. Appearance 2DFA64D7-2317-4185-9D74-2652C0CE9BEE.png 643130743ec9641f8f31aeb7e0eed2b9~4.jpg|Silvenya in her youth as a member of the Hunting Pirates.|link=Hunting Pirates 5420a0b43bcd48f5fd7dc92b3c8dc7eb.png|Silvenya at 25 years of age. tumblr_nmi26jjZtL1s602ggo1_400.png|Silvenya at 16 years old, before leaving the Happo Navy. Silvenya is an abnormally large woman, standing over twenty feet tall. She is regarded as a stunningly beautiful woman, whose beauty make it difficult for some to believe she is this fearsome and cruel pirate captain. Her hair is long and brown, and she has a beauty mark under her left eye. She has various scars in her arms and abdomen, most of them inflicted by Daddy L. Legs, which she usually covers, though she likes to almost always sport a cleavage. Personality History It is revealed that, during her time as part of the Hunting Pirates, being a 3 star, she was a junior to those ranked 5-stars, which apparently she interacted a lot with, and some also believe it's the reason she is so incredibly powerful. Willahelm Bill and Buster D. Amaka both taught her a few things about Haki, and she frequently clashed against Daddy L. Legs, whom she could never overcome. As such, she quelled her frustration by sparring against Kosaka Isshin. It is also mentioned that the crew she leads, the Hellspawn Pirates, once tried to make big moves in the New World, apparently doing so in order to contest the Yonko. This raised red flags, as the Hellspawn never sought interest in establishing territories or influence, instead operating as a vast fleet of typical pirates who pillage and conduct their business in Pandemonium, a large island created by Silvenya. This caused a conflict spanning several months, where the Hellspawn were met with opposition from other powerful pirates, the Marines, and even some Kingdoms. However, the crew seemed to not slow down, even without the direct intervention of Silvenya. In the final stages, a large-scale battle that lasted several days was waged on an island, where most of the Hellspawn commanders fought against these forces. In a turn of events, the allied forces were gaining the upper hand, after a legendary Vice Admiral defeated the commander occupying the position of Lord of Pain. When Silvenya finally stepped in, she single handedly turned the tides into the Hellspawn's favor, wasting entire armies, killing the powerful Vice Admiral. The only one who managed to contest against her was another legendary Vice Admiral, Trigate Terrin. During the Enkiru siblings's meeting with Sirius and Fiers Alexander, they confirm their Kingdom's involvement in the battle against the Hellspawn. They go on to state how dangerous Silvenya is, as she has two individuals in her crew that caused the kingdom great despair; Fleetwood Smithy, and Muspelheim Heldleh. Silvenya clashes against Enkiru Dario, a powerful executive of the Holiday Pirates and revolutionary leader who has only been injured by her. During their fight, Silvenya demonstrates her usage of both highly advanced Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. The mighty Dario was being blown away a few times like a ragdoll, albeit he wasn't injured any of the times. Though, it should be noted, Silvenya wasn't at all serious, and was only killing time. Powers and Abilities Her strength is referred to as being able to achieve “feats only attainable by the gods themselves”, which speaks greatly of her terrifying prowess. A legendary warrior who has spent more than four decades traveling the seas, she has individually clashed and survived against some of the greatest monsters to sail the seas. Many of those who didn’t met her end and were subject to her mercy, joined under her flag. Silvenya seems to be extremely confident in her abilities, as she threatened the entire bay of Wano and the nearby town, of wiping them out if Legs wasn't brought before her in a few seconds. She didn't seem to mind the sheer amount of guards, samurai, Yakuza and Black Widow Pirates in her presence while issuing a threat, neither the fact that she was basically alone in Yonko territory. Akisada Tokugawa, after being shown the immense gap between them, claimed that such power and strength could only be challenged by three members of the Black Widow Pirates, posssibly referring to Kosaka Isshin, Wolfgang, and of course, Daddy L. Legs. Physical Prowess Silvenya seems to possess astronomical levels of physical strength. The sheer fact that she constantly fought a current Yonko in her youth, who also happens to be a giant, and holds the title of "Strongest Woman in the World", speaks volumes of Silvenya's prowess. During her visit to Wano, she blocked a powerful slash delivered by Tokugawa, a very powerful samurai, using only her index finger. Tokugawa swung the sword like he never had before, in hopes of stopping this woman and preventing Wano to suffer the consequences of her clashing with Legs, but ultimately, Silvenya shrugged off the attack easily. Later, by using her powers, she took a pebble, and expanded it continuously, until it became so large it resembled a meteorite, and even casted a shadow on the bay, while also the boulder being visible from a distance. However, even holding a town-sized boulder with just one arm, being so heavy it continuously sunk Silvenya deeper into the ground, there was no sign of her visibly struggling at all. Hasshoken Silvenya seems to be a Master Hasshoken practicioner, being able to already use the Martial Art by the time she was 13. Silvenya can emit shockwaves from any part of her body. Even while she walks, the ground trembled as she sends shockwaves through her feet. After blocking Tokugawa's attack, with that same finger, Silvenya lowered it so it tapped his sword, sending a Hasshoken wave that overcame his Advanced Haki coating, shattering the sword, pushing Tokugawa backwards and even shattering some parts of his armor. This was all done with minimal effort on her part. Spearmanship Silvenya is in possession of a Meito grade Nagitana, named . The weapon was made by a certain master blacksmith, in hopes of crafting a weapon that would rival another Nagitana, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono, . 0c01038e665c991317cf3bafd8e1e478.png|Kunigiri Haki Silvenya possesses both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku. Her Armament is so strong, she can block and advanced Busoshoku user's attack, with merely a haki coated index finger. Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Devil Fruit Iki Iki no Mi Silvenya's usage of her Devil Fruit is so great, her mere presence on an island spells doom to those inhabiting it. By using her Iki Iki no Mi, she can create valves on any object or person, and by letting air go through or letting it out, she can either decrease or increase the mass and size of an object, it's speed relative to the number and the strength of valves it possesses. Essentially, she can turn an island into the size of a pebble and vice versa, small pieces of rock into gigantic meteors, to give a few examples. Trivia References Category:New World Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Lemasters30 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Spear Users